Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Lex's Endgame/Chapter Five
The Intrepid is along the border. Captain's log stardate 54898.4. We're along the Alliance border on patrol to make sure that the Alliance isn't trying anything funny, sometimes I feel like I didn't earn this command but I will give this crew the best that I can give it will what the Admiral wants. Captain Madden is in his ready room as his first officer Commander Torres is giving him the daily report on the patrol. So far no sign of Alliance ships B'Elanna says as she looks at Captain Madden. He looks at her. How are you doing? Captain Madden says as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Not good, I miss him and I can't believe Typhuss is gone B'Elanna says as she looks at Captain Madden. He looks at her. I can't believe it either even though he was my commanding officer I come to call him friend Madden says as he looks at her. Then the com activates Commander Curtis comes over the com. Captain, we are being hailed by the Valiant Curtis says over the com. He looks at B'Elanna in confusion. Why are they here Captain Madden says as he looks at B'Elanna. She shrugs her shoulders. They leave the ready room and walk onto the bridge as Madden looks at Curtis. On screen Captain Madden says as he looks at Curtis. The bridge of the Valiant appears on the viewer as Captain Madden greets Colonel Tyson. Hello, Colonel Tyson, what's going on Captain Madden says as he looks at Will on the viewscreen. My uncle is alive Colonel Tyson says on the viewer. He looks at B'Elanna confused. That can't be, we both saw his body Captain Madden says as he looks at B'Elanna. In the observation lounge Colonel Tyson explains the reason he believes his uncle is alive. My contacts on Earth was able to trace him here deep inside Alliance space, Admiral Janeway has tasked me with bringing him home safe Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. Captain Madden looks at him. We want to help, we have to do this Captain Madden says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. He nods at him. We'll depart when the rest of our forces gets here Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He looks at him and then at his senior staff. All right Captain Madden says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. In his quarters Will looks around and feels the room is empty without his wife but he made the smart choice to get her off the ship before he departed he looks at the wedding picture of him and Thea then the picture of his father and his uncle when the treaty was signed by the Xindi ending the war and renewing the Alliance. Don't worry uncle we're coming Will says as he puts the picture down and heads back to the bridge. In his cell Typhuss is just about to give up all hope when his subdermal com link activates. Uncle hello can you hear me Will says over the transmitter. Typhuss thinks he's hearing things. Its not real says Typhuss to himself as he looks around the cell. Authentication code Tyson beta 323 alpha is that fake Will says over the com chip. Typhuss smiles. No, it isn't, Will its good to hear your voice please tell me you have a plan to get me out of here says Typhuss as he talks to Will. Well I just got clearance a few hours ago from Admiral Janeway, me and Captains Kadan, Madden, and Chakotay are awaiting reinforcements before we proceed to avoid a blood bath how are you holding up wait don't answer that I know how Alliance questioning is and they can be brutal Will says over the chip. Typhuss agrees. Yeah, wait a mintue did you say Captain Madden, he's in command of my ship says Typhuss as he talks to Will. Yeah Janeway promoted him are you mad? Will asked over the chip. Typhuss shakes his head. No, of course not, I just want my command back when I get back to the ship says Typhuss as he talks to Will. Uh sir I've been wanting to command a ship and get promoted I feel like you can't let command down Captain Madden says as the transmission ends. In his ready room Madden is frustrated. I TOLD YOU THAT MAN IS SELFISH I WORKED MY ASS OFF GETTING THIS COMMAND Captain Madden shouts as he's walking around the ready room. B'Elanna standing there and looks at him. Typhuss doesn't want to be stuck behind a desk at Starfleet Command when he can be out there protecting the Federation, he will get you another ship to command, Typhuss isn't going to be happy with just a desk job B'Elanna says as she looks at Captain Madden. He looks at her. But this isn't his ship and we're not at war anymore he needs to understand that he's a high value target for anyone to take him out, he's a selfish bastard B'Elanna he doesn't understand the regulations of away team guidelines and he needs to understand that it's not his choice if Starfleet wants him behind a desk he has to follow the orders doesn't he understand that I worked hard get this command of the Intrepid and he's taking it away from me my chance to prove myself after being black balled by Starfleet Command mostly fleet admiral Akaar Captain Madden says as he looks at her. She looks at him. That's my friend you are talking about, Typhuss also worked hard for this command and just because he is a Admiral he still has skills that are useful to Starfleet B'Elanna says as she looks at Captain Madden. He looks at her. You know how he is he never listens nor cares about the regulations Captain Madden says as he looks at her. She looks at him. You know he isn't a by the book type officer, you think he doesn't care about regulations, he does B'Elanna says as she looks at Captain Madden. He looks at her. B'Elanna I'm not bashing him if you're wondering that I just feel like he's not wanting to hear anything that I want to say when I was his first officer I advise him and he throws them out the nearest airlock Madden says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I'm done talking about this B'Elanna says as she looks at Captain Madden then leaves the ready room. In his quarters he's unwinding when the doors chimed. Come Captain Madden says as he looks at the doors. They open and B'Elanna walks in and apologizes for how she acted. I'm sorry for the way I acted B'Elanna says as she looks at Captain Madden. He looks at her. No I'm sorry I didn't know how close you and the Admiral were during those seven years lost in the Delta Quadrant, that's why I chose you as my first officer B'Elanna I come to trust you for these 8 years of serving with you Madden says as he looks at her. She looks at him and gives him advise. Typhuss is a good man, he will get you another ship to command soon, you can command any ship even if its not this ship, you deserve to command a ship so does Typhuss B'Elanna says as she looks at Captain Madden.